Coire Ambar
by Swordsworn
Summary: One quiet night, Yugi heads home only to encounter a mysterious figure who only wants one thing. A duel. Yes, I know I suck at summaries, just read it! And plz don't ask about the genre...it was really quite random.
1. The First Meeting

A/N: Okay, this is something I'm writing on a whim, and I may or may not continue it, depending on the reaction I get. I'm not entirely sure where I'll go with the plot, though I have some ideas. At this point, I'm just letting the characters do what they want. Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine; f you don't, it's probably mine. If you sue you'll get, let's see. *checks pockets* Two dollars and 26 cents, a couple of pens, and some chapstick. What can I say? I'm just a poor little broke highschool student.  
Do you believe in destiny? Some do, some don't, there's no right or wrong answer. However, every once in a while, something happens that is far too similar to the past to be coincidence. This story opens with the beginning of one such event, and what one girl discovers about her fate.  
  
"Yugi, wait up!" a voice called from behind the diminutive highschooler. "Oh, hey Tea. What's up?" Yugi replied, stopping and waiting for his friend to catch up. "I was just heading towards your grandpa's shop to find you. Tristan and Joey were wondering if you wanted to head out to the arcade for the afternoon?" "Sure, I suppose." "Great! Let's go meet them!"  
  
Several hours, and ten dollars later, the four friends emerged from the arcade, laughing about.well, whatever it is teenagers laugh about. They walked down the darkening streets, oblivious to their surroundings, immersed in their world of 'who beat whom on what game' and 'who deserves a rematch' and 'why boys are such idiots'. Reaching the corner of Yugi's street, Tristan, Joey, and Tea waved goodbye as they set off their separate ways. Yugi sighed, heading down the sidewalk, the only light that of the flickering streetlight on the corner. He shuddered, trying to shake off the odd feeling of being watched. Glancing around, he saw nothing out of the ordinary, and continued on his way. A pair of green eyes appeared, or rather, reappeared from a side street, the shadowy figure bearing them creeping silently after Yugi. A quiet snap and a muffled curse seemed to echo along the quiet street as the dark figure stumbled over something or the other. Yugi whirled, instantly on guard, ready to shout for help if it was needed. The figure snapped and a small, bobbing green light appeared, casting a dim glow over the area. It reached up and threw back its hood to reveal a slim face framed by light, auburn, and quite frizzy curls. The green eyes, which seemed almost too big for the face they were set in, held a carefully calculated look of contempt. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Yugi Mutou, defeater of Maximillion Pegasus, and champion of Duelist Kingdom," she stated in a voice as devoid of emotion as her gaze was. "Yes.I am Yugi Mutou. What do you want?" The girl shook her head, lips contorting into a smirk. "What do I want? A duel, my dear boy."  
  
A/N: So, how'd you like it? I'm not demanding reviews, but it'd be nice. I may add a few more chapters, depending on the reviews I get/don't get, and the ideas my nice little muses put into my head. ^_^ 


	2. The Duel Continues

Disclaimer: * whines* Do I hafta? Oh, all right. I don't own it! I just mess around with the poor little character's lives and make them do what I want. ^_^ Well, I do own Callie, 'cause she's a little figment of my imagination, but other than that, s'not mine! A/N: Yes, I know it's been forever since I updated. I'm sooooo sorry! My life is, or rather, was chaos until about a week ago. So why didn't I post this a week ago, you ask? 'Cause it wasn't finished, o' course. Well, I don't want to bore you, so, without further ado, on with the tale!  
  
"What do I want? A duel, my dear boy, a duel." As the words left my lips I watched carefully for the boy's reaction. If I was lucky. "If it's a duel you want." he paused, "then a duel you shall have!" I narrowed my eyes, barely concealing a smile. During the pause, his voice had grown perceptibly deeper, and his face took on a more wise, yet ruthless look. "Very well then. Follow me." I whirled around, setting off down the alley I had come from. The echo of his footsteps told me was following me, and I smirked inwardly. Poor fool. I reached my destination, a small, nondescript door in the alley wall, and pushed it open. A dueling platform stood in the midst of and empty warehouse, ready and waiting for our duel. Mounting my platform, I waited as Yugi's, or should I say, Yami's rose into position. "Before we begin, answer me one question." Yami called. I simply cocked an eyebrow, not deigning to answer out loud. He frowned, and then continued. "Who are you?" he said simply. "My name is Callie. Beyond that, you needn't trouble yourself. Simply know that, unless you are a far better duelist than I have heard, there is no way for you to win this match." A smirk toyed at the corner of his lips, and I couldn't help but shake my head sadly. Not only was he a poor fool, he was an arrogant one as well. "Enough chatter, let's begin!" I called.  
  
+ + + ((A/N: Okay, I'm not going to write out the whole duel right now. Why? Because I'm lazy. I may write it later, if I feel like it, and people ask for it. I will, however, give you the last few turns, so you get an idea of how it goes.))  
  
"Well, you've played a good duel, Callie. Draw your last card so we can end this!" Yami said. "Oh, look at you, already gloating and you haven't even won." I mocked. I knew my deck wouldn't fail me. You had to admit, though, it did look pretty hopeless. I had a mere 600 life points left, while he was sitting comfortably with 2800. ((Having started from 4000)) He had his Buster Blader (2600/????) and his Summoned Skull (2500/1200) out, along with one face down card. And I? A Magic Drain trap face down, and not a monster on field, or in hand to defend me. I drew my card, hardly daring to look at it. It was a magic card, Pot of Greed. I breathed. This would buy me a bit of time, though not much. If I didn't draw something decent within the next two cards.well, I didn't even want to consider that. I slowly, slowly, ever so slowly drew my last cards, taking a moment to fully realize what I held in my hand. "You know, this has been a lot of fun, I'm almost sad to have to end it this way. Almost."  
  
A/N: Ooooh! Cliffy! ^_^ Sorry, couldn't resist. Don't worry; I will post the next chapter ver-very soon. A big thank you to my two wonderful reviewers Moon Shadow and Little Brother pyro's older sister. I apologize again for keeping you waiting so long. Toodles! 


End file.
